A Single Red Rose Sequel- It Wilts In Time
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: I have been asked to do a sequel for a while now so here you guys go. Adrian is going crazy without her, so he does what he thinks best. How will this effect the team? Trigger: mentions of Self Harm, Suicide and character death.
1. It Wilts In Time

**TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, SELF HARM AND CHARACTER DEATH**

**A/N: SO A WHILE AGO I WAS ASKED TO WRITE A SEQUAL BUT THIS WILL BE KIND OF A PROLOGUE AND YOU CAN CHOOSE THE ENDING (OR READ BOTH) IN THE CHAPTER SELECT. **

It Wilts In Time

The crimson red dripped slowly onto my carpet and I sighed. All I could paint anymore were dark and hollow scenes, usually concealing a single red rose. I guess that was the grief taking over. Without my centre I was slowly becoming consumed by the spirit it felt almost welcoming, the one real part of me left. But was it worth it anymore the voices taunted me, casting shadows with the moons light. Salty tears rolled down my cheek almost as soft as her touch. I knew that I was losing control again but hell; I don't think I care anymore. I'd loved and lost a few times but they were never true loves, but this is different. No. That was different. Abruptly rising I grabbed a coat and left my apartment. Walking along the sidewalk I thought of how she would always hold my hand so tight and light up my every nerve, but those days were long gone. Looking up I saw my destination, the bridge where she and I had stopped in the sun one day to watch the world go by. I ran my hand across the ice cold steel frame. It's not what she would have wanted but I did what I wanted most of my life, so what's the difference? Pulling myself up I looked at the current below. I began to sing the poem I never got to show her.

Sage is in gold, streaks of purple too, I've said it before but this love is true.

Then, I let go and let the bitter reality take-

I woke with a start only to find myself being wrapped up in darkness again, but a familiar darkness, faces with hollow eyes welcoming me. I knew the bond was gone and since that connection was gone so was I. You can't cheat death a second time. It's just not fair. I reached my ghostly arm out towards them with no fear, and let them take me home. I haven't regretted anything in my past life and I don't think I ever-

I'd tried so hard to keep on going for her, for him, for all of them but my guardian façade could only hide so much. I'd long since been taken off from duty. But now I was free I just realized how truly alone I really was. Suddenly I felt n urge take hold, a ghost that hadn't haunt me since Saint Vladimir's. It was calling me and I need it too. I reached for my pocket knife, greeting like an old friend. Twisting it in my hand, I thought about how the last time I did this after...Spokane it had felt so good, letting the pain drain out of me. I pulled up my sleeve, slowly pulling the blade along my long since healed skin, scattered with silver lines of past experiences .I had lost so much. First Mason, then my only human friend, Adrian and my one true love. At first it stung but after the third or fourth time it was a familiar bliss I had come to find almost soothing. I felt my pains fall away, it was like a hit of heroine though, once I began I didn't want to stop. Except I cut a little too deep this time. I could see the faces of those I had lost. I ran to my best friend once more, embracing him. I felt no fear facing death; I was trained for this in the end. I let it take me. I guess we just lost our-

_-Hold_

_-Will_

_-Centre_

**A/N: I THINK THIS HELPED ME GET BACK INTO WRITING, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD. AND DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE SECRET MESSAGE THING?**

**Yes there are lots of 'I' but I think it adds impact...am I right or?**


	2. Angst ending- And cant be fixed

**A/N: I COULDN'T DECIDE THE ENDING SO HERE IS THE ANGSTY ONE. PLEASE REVIEW**

And we can't fix it

That was the night I almost died, but of course Rose had come to check in as always and let Lissa heal me. Didn't they know I wanted to be dead? They had decided to check me into a 'hospital for the mentally unstable' as they called it. Was if I am crazy? No, I'm sure in my position they would have reacted similarly. I really was a shambles, a worthless nobody who could amount to nothing. Those boys were right all those years ago when they pushed me down and yelled abuse at me.

"Edison, it's time for your lunch" That same woman in the white coat with those beady eyes spoke softly

I knew they had put some form of pill or powder in, I wasn't stupid. But hey, maybe I can get out of here quicker if I take them. Maybe I can see my friends again...

_But this time I'm going to make sure I'm successful_


	3. Fluff end- But take a look

**A/N: I DECIDED NOT TO SCAR YOU ALL SO HERE IS A MORE SYDRIAN FLUFF ENDING, BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE FLUFF. PLEASE REVIEW**

But take a look next time the sun comes up

I gasped pulling at the duvet I was tangled in. Sweat was dripping down my face and I was shivering. _Oh god, please no!_ I reached over to where Adrian usually sleeps, but I couldn't feel him there. My heart dropped. The door creaked and I craned my neck around.

"It's okay Sage; it was just a bad dream. Here, I brought you some water."

I reached out and grabbed the glass trying not to shake too much and spill it.

"Thank you" I put on a weak smile as Adrian slid back into bed and I instantly felt his warmth.

"Want to talk about it celery stick?" His husky and tired voice replied

I shook my head. I didn't want to ever live through that again.

_I'm just glad it was a dream, and it was over_


End file.
